


Mischief at Narcissa's Wedding

by meandminniemcg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Don't copy to another site, M/M, MWPP, Polyjuice Potion, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandminniemcg/pseuds/meandminniemcg
Summary: If Sirius was forced to attend Narcissa’s wedding, he would at least sneak his friends in.





	Mischief at Narcissa's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to catamount for the speedy beta.

1974

Sirius took a detour from the loo. If he was forced to attend Narcissa’s wedding, he would at least sneak his friends in. He was sick and tired of all that Black hypocrisy. And he would be damned if he didn’t look out for a little fun of his own. James and Pete had studied charms for weeks to transfigure a few of those hideous colourless peacocks to at least show the flamboyant colour design they were supposed to. Narcissa’s idiot of a new husband could at least have bought some proper peacocks, if he was inclined towards those stupid birds instead of proper pets such as dogs or, well, cats.

He opened the door towards the garden and felt a tap on his shoulder. “Operation paintbrush successful,” James whispered from under the Invisibility Cloak.

Sirius handed each of them a hair, making sure that Remus got the one from Diana, the only one who knew about their plot, she had even given them the idea, because she wanted to see her muggle boyfriend.

As soon as all three of them were polyjuiced, James looking like a pregnant cousin of Lucius Malfoy’s and Pete like Sirius’ great-uncle Neptune, who was hard of hearing, they walked into the ballroom.

Sirius bowed to Remus, glad that nobody would know. “May I have this dance, Diana?”

Remus blushed but allowed Sirius to lead him to the dancefloor. The band played a waltz, and Sirius danced as closely with Remus as decency allowed. “Wish I could dance with you here while you have your own body.”

Remus laughed. He Accioed a candlestick and charmed it into his trousers, then he transfigured the borrowed bra into a binder. “Now we’re closer to the feeling. And just wait until I have my own parts back.”

Sirius couldn’t deny that even in that borrowed female form Remus was most arousing.

  
Meanwhile, James pretended to serve himself at the buffet, transfiguring the custard on Walburga Black’s piece of cake into mustard. She screwed up her face but tried to eat it without complaint.

Pete joined conversations and confused people by asking stupid questions. As they danced past him, Remus overheard someone telling him: “It’s a shame she married a mudblood.”

“If she has a buttflood she ought to take a potion and stay at home,” Pete replied with a straight face.

“No, she married a mudblood, a muggleborn.”

“Shame on you. Porn is not a topic for ballroom discussion. The youth nowadays…”

Remus hastily pretended he had told Sirius a joke. After all, the worst danger of getting caught making mischief was Sirius laughing too hard at the wrong time.

As they kept on dancing for the full hour they had, Remus enjoyed the close proximity with Sirius. And it was small wonder his parts were the first thing turning back and being aroused as the polyjuice began to wear off.

He looked around. James and Pete had already left the ballroom. “Sirius, time’s up.”

Sirius let go of him and walked towards the place from where he could make the wards let them out, while Remus headed for the door to the garden.

“Wait!” It was Snape stopping him at the threshold. “Why is your skirt tenting? You’re a polyjuiced bloke.”

“Nonsense. I have a candlestick there. Let me prove it. Accio candlestick.” It flew Remus’ hand, meanwhile Remus hunched over a bit to hide his parts that anyway reacted to Snape’s presence like to icy water.

“And why on earth did you put a candlestick inside your pants?” Snape gave Remus the most confused look.

Remus had already turned to go. He shouted across his shoulder “To get off, you idiot, it’s too boring otherwise.” He quickly ducked out of sight and was relieved to find James and Pete waiting with the invisibility cloak. He knew it had been the last moment to get out.

Sirius would have to make it up to him.


End file.
